OMFG!
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: A peaceful day, then a portal appears and ED and Al appear in our world. A girl name Sam found them, and will help them to get back but trouble is along the way for the three. EdxOC
1. Arrival!

Hey Everybody I have had my Friend Erin look over my story and was a daringly and edit it for me and fix my bad grammar. So I hope you like the new version of the first chapter and hopefully there will be a new chatper soon and more like this. Thanks everybody again !

Kazumi

A note from the Beta: Sam's a great writer, though she isn't so confident in her abilities. Avoid flames, or I'll hunt you all down and make sure none of you have children. Ever. ;D On a side note, I hope you all like her story~ :) Best wishes from me to you!

Lee-All-The-Way

* * *

I yawned as I sat alone in the ice-cream shop where I worked. This was the second day in a row I had to sit here for 5 hours all alone surround by ice-cream and a small radio.

I groaned as the radio started playing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift again - I was going to shoot myself if I didn't have a costumer in a few minutes. Just as I began wondering where I could possibly find a gun at, the sky turned dark, and a light opened up in the sky right above the field across the street from where the shop was.

I watched, amazed, as two figures fell from the light and landed on to the hard ground with a thud. I noticed some cars stopping at the scene, and people started getting out that seemed just as amazed as I was. A few seconds after the figures fell from the sky the light disappeared and the blue sky appeared again.

I watched for a bit, and then forced my legs to stand up and run outside to the street; I still couldn't see them that well. Curiosity got the best of me, so I ran over and into the field. When I reached where the figures were, I stepped back in shock.

'I-It can't be!' That was the only thought that ran thought my mind as I stared at Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse Elric. I noticed Al was still in the suit of armor that Ed had attached his soul to. Moments after my arrival, Al looked up at me. It took not more than a few seconds for the fact that I was standing in front of him to register in his mind, and he jumped back, startled.

"Ahh!" he shouted. "Who are you. A-And where are we!" he said, fear laced in his words.

"I-I'm Sam" I gulped. My nerves were driving me crazy! I looked down at Ed and gasped. He was bleeding and knocked out. Al looked down too, and then his eyes widened.

"Brother!" he shouted, gently picking him up.

I looked around as those who had gathered around just watched as I helped the characters from my favorite TV show. Then I looked back at Al.

"Come on. I'm working across the street and I have a first aid kit, so I can help him." I gestured toward Ed.

Al nodded, and stood up slowly, holding a bleeding Edward in his arms. I looked at Ed and then began the walk across the field and street. All the people around us did was watch as I helped the two strange people from the field. I pulled open the front door of the shop. Luckily it hadn't closed all the way when I had left to see what was going on. I held the door open for Al, and he ducked to get in. I walked in after him and then led him to the back of the store. I grabbed a metal chair and opened it for Al to put Ed on.

"Put him there and I'll get the first aid kit in the bathroom" I said, walking into the bathroom before grabbing the kit and walking back out.

When I walked out, I found Al standing over his brother, Ed. I walked up and kneeled in front of him. Looking down at the kit, I pulled out some bandages. I saw Ed was bleeding from his head, so I grabbed a rag and wiped away the extra blood. Once that was cleaned up I started to wrap up Ed's forehead.

"Are you a nurse Sam?" Al questioned, watching me carefully.

I shook my head and finished wrapping his head and started to pull off his famous red jacket. As I pulled it off I saw his automail, and smiled softly to myself remembering how he lost his right arm. I sighed as I cleaned off his left arm and wrapped it carefully. Once I was done with his arm I checked the rest of his body.

"Well, he should be ok now." I stood up and looked up at Al.

"Thank you for helping brother, Sam" he said softly.

I smiled at him. "No problem. By the way I didn't catch your names." It was such a lie – I was lying through my teeth – but they, of course, didn't know it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward." His tone was happy.

"Well nice to meet you – both of you" I said putting the first aid kit back. Then, I checked my cell phone. I had 10 minutes until the next person to take my shift would arrive. I looked at Al, and finally to Ed – who was still in the chair – and then I looked outside.

"Al, I'll be leaving soon, and since you have nowhere to stay, you can stay at my house" I said, walking to the front of the shop to get my stuff together.

"Really? We can?" He asked

I nodded, and looked out the window just in time to see the guy for the next shift pull in. I mumbled under my breath then turned to Al.

"Go get Ed. We're leaving."

Al nodded and went into the back; I then walked to the door and opened it to reveal the guy who was to take the shift after mine just outside the threshold of the door.

"Hey I have to leave early. Is that ok?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

"Yeah, go ahead" he said, walking to the window.

"Ok! Bye!" I said, my voice clearly showing how happy I was to get out of there. Walking to the back, I gestured for Al to follow me.

We walked to the back door and I unlocked it, opening it and walking out. Al followed. Once we were outside, we walked past the truck that never moved and into the somewhat empty parking lot behide the shops.

"So do you know how you and your brother got here?" I asked, looking up at Al.

Al shook his head, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead of him.

"Ed and I were fighting some guys when there was this light. And then, the next thing I know, we're in that field" he said.

I nodded and walked up to my house. "Well, we're here." I dug around in my bag for the house key.

"Wow… This place is big" Al said, sounding surprised.

"Oh, well, thanks" I said, putting the key into the door and opening it. I walked in and noticed my dog wasn't inside. Al walked in after me, his gaze wandering around his new surroundings. I watched him for a bit, and then gestured for him to follow. He did just that, following me into the kitchen. His gaze was soon fixated on the living room.

"Wow… What is all this stuff?" he asked, a somewhat confused, though mostly awestruck sound to his voice.

In all the commotion, I had forgotten that most of the stuff that I took for granted in my world didn't even exist in their world. Things like the TV and the computer were completely foreign to them, and possibly even sort of frightening. I looked at him, and then Ed who was still passed out on his back.

"You can put Ed on the couch" I said putting my stuff down, and grabbing a bottle of water.

Al nodded and walked over to put Ed down on the couch, never once stopping his visual exploration of the room.

"You can look around the house if you want…" I suggested, sipping my water.

Al nodded slightly, before walking off into the family room. I sighed and walked over to Ed, taking a seat nearby him. It was weird seeing him in my living room of all places, but hey – who cared? I sure didn't.

I looked at his right arm, but found it hard to keep myself from trailing my fingers lightly down the material of his jacket. The metal felt weird underneath the fabric. As I approached his automail hand, I was startled as his hand took hold of my wrist rather quickly. He held it with force, and I let out a gasp, only to look upon his face to find him glaring at me.

"Who are you?" he asked, a demanding tone to his voice, as he began to twist my wrist. I gasped in pain.

"I-I'm Sam! I found you and your brother in field across from I worked." I winced at the force he used on my fragile wrist. Too much more of it would have broken my wrist, and I honestly didn't need that right now.

"Liar!" he said, squeezing my wrist more.

I screamed out in pain, and Al came running in to the room when he heard my screams.

"Brother! Stop it!"

Ed glanced over at him, letting go of my wrist. It was red from the pressure, and hurt like hell. I looked at Al, and then over to Ed, who glared at me before looking over at his brother.

"Al, who is she?" Ed demanded.

"I told you! I'm Sam, and I just saved your life!" I shouted. My anger got the better of me, and I pulled my good hand back, slapping his pretty hard across the face, before leaving the room in a huff.

Alphonse watched me, quite shocked. Ed just sat there on the couch, stunned.


	2. Shorts jokes, and Fainting

I watched as Al told Ed what happened and how I had help him out, I sighed and looked at the ice pack on my sore wrist. Al walked over with Ed I looked at him then Ed, Ed looked at me then down.

"Listen I'm sorry I hurt you I thought you were one of those homunculus." Ed said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well those guys are ass holes but hey I forgive you." I said

Ed just watched me then looked at Al. "Come Al we should get going."

"You can't leave" I said.

"Why not?" Ed said in a harsh tone.

"Cause brother we don't know this place we can get lost." Al said.

"Al we been to other places all the time we can handle it." He said

"But brother-"

"Al we can handle it!" Ed said interrupting him

"You can leave tomorrow ok, but just stay for tonight" I said with a sigh

Ed looked at me and nodded; I smiled at him then looked at Al. Al was watching Ed. I looked at the clock, wondering if my parents would be home. I walked over to the fridge and looked at Ed who was looking at all my Halloween pictures. I blushed lightly and curse under my breath.

"Is this you?" Ed said pointing to the picture of me when I was a princess.

I looked up and my face turned red then looked down.

"You look so funny. " He said with a laugh.

I glared at him then walked over and punched him in the left arm. "No I don't ok, shortie!" I shouted.

Ed's face turn red in angry and he glared at me. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I CAN FIT UNDER THE DOOR?!" He shouted

"You, shortie" I said with a chuckle.

"You better run" Ed said glaring at me, I chuckled then rolled my eyes.

I walked back to the fridge, and then looked at Ed who was still glaring at me; I turned to Al who sighed.

"So Mr. Shortie, you hungry?" I asked, opening the fridge, I loved making fun of him.

"I'M NOT SHORT, BITCH." Ed shouted at me.

I chuckled and smiled, then turned towards him. "Thank you, Thank you very much."

"Huh?" He said staring at me oddly.

"I said thank you, Edward." I said with a slight smirk.

"You know I just don't get you, not at all." Ed said

"Good that's how I like it." I said turning back to the fridge.

Al just watched as me and Ed augured, then sighed and walked into the other room. Ed watched Al then turned back to me; I was looked at him then the open fridge.

"Want some milk Ed?" I asked forgetting how much he hates milk.

"Ew...No." He said, sticking his tongue out and twisting his face in disapproval.

"Oh yeah I forgot …" I mumbled to myself loud enough for Ed to hear.

"Forgot what?" He said leaning against the one part of the fridge with an eyebrow raised.

"That you don't like milk…" I said digging for an apple.

"How did you know that? I just told you." He said.

I froze remembering that Ed doesn't know he is a TV character in a show and I knew almost everything about him. 'Crap I have to think of something and fast' I sighed then turned toward him with two apples.

"Just a random guess" I said tossing him the apple in my right hand, hoping he will believe me. Ed caught it easily and shook his head.

"No it wasn't a guess, Sam. You knew" He said staring straight into my eyes, this made blush creep into my cheeks.

"Oh you are just being paranoid Ed" I sighed, tossing the apple behide myself.

"I'M NOT BEING PARANIOD! GOD DAMMIT TELL ME!" He shouted at him.

I filched back then looked down, once I did the floor started to spin and everything turned black.

_Ed POV_

My eyes widen as Sam started to fall to the floor. I quickly ran over and caught her before her head hit the tile floor.

"Sam?!" I said shaking her slightly.

Right then I heard the front door click and I looked up to see Sam's parents walk in. Her father had black hair and gasped as he saw me holding his daughter. Her mother had brownish hair and looked at Sam then me. I looked down at Sam then her parents.

"Shit…" I gulped…


	3. Parents and Facts!

_Sam POV_

I woke up in the arms of Edward, I looked up at him. He was looking toward the front door; I looked toward the door, and my eyes widen.

" Mom! Dad!" I said in shock, try to stand up but fell against Ed. Ed looked at me then my parents.

"See I told you I didn't do anything to her." Ed said, his voice sounded unsteady.

"How can we believe you?" My dad said to Ed.

"Cause he is telling the truth dad" I said.

My mother looked at Ed, then me and nodded, then looked at my dad.

"I guess we are going to believe you Sam" he said with a sigh.

I smiled a bit then looked at Ed who sighed.

"So Sam who is he?" My mom asked, looking Ed up and down.

"He is – Edward Elric." Ed said interrupting me.

My mom looked at him then me, and chuckled, and shook her head.

"You are joking right?" My mom said between chuckles.

Ed shook his head then looked at me; I stared at my mom, embarrassed.

"I'm not kidding, I'm really Edward Elric." He said.

Right then Al walked in and over to Ed.

"Brother guess wh- Oh hello." Al said when he saw my parents.

My mom face went pale and looked at my dad, who was just staring at the armor standing next to us. Ed stared at my parents oddly as did Al. I stood up slowly and walked over to my parents and grabbed their arms and pulled them to the next room.

"Ok guys calm down." I said to my bewildered parents.

"B-But Sam those guys are not suppose to be alive let alone be in our house." My mom said.

"Sam…" My dad said I turned to him." How did they get here?"

"I don't know, they just appeared and no one helped so I did." I said looking toward the other room, where the boys were. My dad looked at my mom, and she looked at him. My dad sighed and looked at me.

"Ok, they can stay with us, but in your brother's room." He said.

I smiled and walked out into the other room where Al and Ed were. Ed was glaring at me and Al just stared at me.

"S-Sam, What did she mean by not alive?" Al said worried.

My eyes widen, and my mind raced as I looked between Al and Ed. Ed continued to glare at me, then stomped up, and grabbed my shirt with force.

"ANWSER US?!" Ed shouted, with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Brother! Stop it!" Al shouted

My mom and dad ran out from the other room, and watched horrified. Ed looked at them then Al and let go of my shirt and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He said opening the door and walking out.

"Brother…" Al said sadly.

I watched him then grabbed my coat and ran after him…


	4. Storms, and new guests!

Zumi: Hello! Im Kazumi but Call me Zumi.

Ed: We are sorry for the wait.

Al: See we have been busy

Zumi: We were at an

Ed: ANIME!

Al: Convention!-dramatic pose-

Everyone: So enjoy chapter 4 of OMFG!!!

* * *

I ran outside and saw Edward nowhere to be found, I looked around amazed how he disappeared that fast. I walked off my front steps and to the street and looked down the empty street.

"How in god's name did he disappear that fast? " I groaned as I walked down the street.

"Man where would this guy go if he was running away?" I asked myself, looking around the empty street. "Maybe I should check the field."

I sighed and nodded in agreement to my thought and walked to the field where I found Al and Edward. It was a short walk to the busy street that separated me from the field, and from where I was standing I could clearly see it was empty.

"Great a dead end." I groaned running my hand through my short boyish hair. "Oh Maybe he is at the park down the street."

I turned and ran down the street to the park; the park was a big field, with a small playground on the far side of it. And of course like the other field, empty. I groaned and looked up at the sky; the sky grew dark as a storm started to roll in.

"Oh man a storm now… god why…" I grumbled looking at the darken sky.

I sighed and look down and over at the playground then towards the direction of my house. Suddenly there was a boom of thunder which caused me to scream and fall to knees. I hated thunder storms and I could barely move during them because I was so scared to. I looked up at the sky wide-eyed and the lightening flash, and rain started to drizzle down on me.

"I-I have to get home."I said stumbling to my feet.

I cringed as the thunder rang out again over the empty field; I looked around and started to run for my house. Tears ran down my face, but with the rain pelting against my face no one would tell the difference. As I ran up my front steps I stumbled from the thunder and fall and cut my knee up. I just sat there on my front steps holding my bleeding knee, as tears ran down my cheeks and as the storm continued. I couldn't find the effort to move and my eyes started to close as the cold rain hit me.

Ed POV

I glared at the ground as I ran from _that_ girl's house…I didn't care where I went as long as it was away from that girl.

"Who did that girl think she was?! How can she say I'm not suppose to be alive!? Screw her!" I shouted to myself as I reached an empty field.

I groaned as I made my way in the field and laid down, and stared at the darken sky. I closed my eyes and sighed, thoughts of Al and our old home of Resembool, and Winery. I opened my eyes when I felt small pelts of rain hit my face.

"Oh great just what the F#$ I need!" I shouted, as I sat up.

I looked at the sky then toward the way I just came, and groaned. I stood up and turned back toward the way I came. I jumped as the thunder crashed above; I groaned and walked down the empty street back to that girl's house. I walked alone thinking of what Al would say to me for leaving like that. I sighed as I stood in front of her house, I groaned and walked to the steps and gasped. Sam was on the steps bleeding and soaking wet. I ran over, and shook her lightly.

"Sam! Sam! Shit!" I cursed as I picked her up and ran up the steps and pounded on the door. "AL! Open up!"

"Al!!" I shouted and continue to bang wondering if Sam will be ok…..

Meanwhile…

Back in the lot Ed was in…

Something evil was stirring around in the storm…

As the storm continued another light like the one Ed and Al came out of appeared in that field. This time 3 figures fell from the light and landed softly on the grass. One was a woman, with long black hair and I long black dress and gloves. The last two were men, one was huge and fat and had a dumbfound look on his face. The other was tall and skinny, and had long green hair that went to his waist; he was wearing a black belly shirt and shorts.

"Hey lust you sure the Fullmetal brat is here?" The green haired guy asked.

The women looked up and sighed. "Yeah Envy this is where Father told us to go." She said.

"Lust can I eat him?" the fat one said.

"No Gluttony" Lust said to the fat one. "Come let's go found the Fullmetal boy."

Envy smirked and followed Lust as she left, and Gluttony followed after them.

* * *

Zumi: oh no!!!!

Ed: What will happen next?!

Al: Found out in chapter 5!!!!

All: Found out next time!


	5. The truth and anime convention!

Sam POV

I woke up in a daze, I could hear Al and Ed talking but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Brother you think Sam will be ok?" Al asked worried

"I don't know Al, I found her on the front steps bleeding and freezing to death." Ed said.

I slowly forced my eyes open to see my purple and blue room around me, I was laying on my queen sized bed underneath me .I sat up slowly and saw Ed and Al talking at the end of my bed, Al looked up.

"Sam you're awake!" Al said more cheerful then before.

"Yea…. What happened?" I asked looking toward the window, and rubbing my sore head.

"We can ask you the same thing." Ed said crossing his arms and giving me a stren look.

"Huh?" I looked at Ed confused.

"Sam why were you outside in the rain bleeding?" Al asked

I looked down the up at them. " I was looking for Edward when the storm hit …I hate thunder so I tried runningback home ..but I fell and cut mine knee then passed out…"

"Well be happy I was there to find you or you would of died." Ed said

" Brother…" Al said with a sigh.

I looked down and noticed my knee was wrapped up and had stopped bleeding, then I looked up at Al.

"Thanks Al for wrapping my knee" I said with a soft smile.

" I didn't do it- I did." Ed said interrupting Al.

"Oh thank you Edward." I said with a small smile.

As I looked up I saw Al with a book, I gasped as I saw the cover. I jumped out of my bed and ran over and snatched it from Al.

" You can't read that!" I shouted as I hide it behide my back.

" What?! Why?!" al said

" It must be her diary." Ed said smirking.

" ITS NOT MY DIARY!" I shouted back at ed.

" Then what is it!" He shouted reaching for it behide my back.

" Nothing !" I shouted trying to get it away from him.

Al sighed and reached down and grab it from my hands and held me back as I screamed and tried to punch at him to get the book back.

" HEY AL GIVE ME IT!" I shouted him trying to stop him.

He gasped the looked at me shocked, then looked at Ed then the book.

" S-Sam w-why is this book about me and my brother?!" He asked

" What?1 Let me see" Ed said grabbing it from Al and read through the describition on the back of the book then looked at me shocked. I looked between then looked down then up at my copy of Full Metal Alchemist.

( Ok Im just being lazy and going to skip the part where Sam explains why Ed and Al are in a book and shit so Time skip o.o)

About 2 hours later, after explaining to Ed and Al why they were in a book, We just sat there staring at the book.

"I-I cant believe… it all this time I was a freaking character in a freaking book!!" Ed said in a harsh tone.

" Brother… Cl- Don't you dare tell me to clam down Al ok?! I'm freaking pissed of ! I just found out my whole freaking life is a book to entertain people! You should feel the same Al!' He shouted interrupting his brother.

I looked down sadly at the book in my hand, then at Al who was staring at the ground.

" I-I'm s-sorry…Edward" I said softly.

" S-Sam why are you saying you're sorry?" Al asked looking toward me.

" B-Because I-I feel bad." I said.

" She should feel bad!' Ed said glaring at me.

" Brother stop it! " Al said

" Whatever. " Ed said walking to door and walked out of the room.

" Ed." I said standing up and following him , Al stood up and followed.

" WHAT?!" He said turning around to face me.

" Y-You stay in that room for tonight." I said as I pointed to the room across from mine.

Ed looked at me oddly then walked over to the room then looked at me again, then closed the door behide himself.

I looked down and walked back to my room.

" Sam.." Al said, putting one of his metal hand on my shoulder.

" Yea?" I asked looking up at him.

" I'm sorry brother just acts like that sometimes." He said

" Its ok." I said smiling weakly.

Al nodded then went over to Ed's room, I watched then went into my room and closed the door behide me. I walked over and sat on my bed and then looked at the calendar and groaned.

" I-Its tomorrow?!" I gasped staring at the writing written in red pen.

It said " Otakon 2009!!" I groaned and fell back on my bed, how was I going to deal with Edward, Al, in an anime convention!


	6. Morning of the Trip

Me -bows head - Im sorry! Everybody that we have been sooooooo far behide on our chapter update-

Ed: That's Zumi's falut!

Me: SHUT UP EDWARD!

Al: Brother!

Me: Anyway sorry about the update lost school has been tough and The shrimp wont quit bothering me about posting-

Ed: Im taller then you Shut up!

Me:-blushes and looks away huffing- Just by a bit!

Al: Any way pleas enjoy the next chapter folks. -ZUMI STOP SITTING ON BROTHER!

* * *

I groaned as someone shook me from a very peaceful sleep.

" What?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Sam get up we are leaving soon!" my mother said with a stern tone coming into my room and turning on my light.

" Where?" I huffed looking up at her groaning.

" HELLO? To Otakon the place you want to go for your birthday!" she said opening my shades.

I laid there quietly for a few seconds before I jumped up and ran to my closet. My mother chuckled as she went the door then she stopped and looked at me.

" What about the boys?"

" I told them who they really are and can they come along?" I asked with a soft sign.

" Ok they can but they aren't allowed in your hotel room you hear." She said

" Mom!" I blushed as I packed everything quickly into a bag then changed into shorts and a black shirt.

She chuckled and walked out I ran out and knocked on my brother's door and waited for Ed or Al to get it. I looked down as I waited and though about if Ed was still pissed at me. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Edward stood there in his black pants and nothing else. His golden hair flowed down his back and his automail somewhat glittered in the light from my room . My face turned dark red and my head went blank, my mouth dropped open a bit. Ed looked at me confused as if I never seen a guy with no shirt on before.

" What the hell are you looking at?" Ed asked leaning against the door frame.

" Um.. Uh G-get .. Dressed-we are leaving soon…" I said looking away for his chest .

" Leaving? To go where?" Ed asked giving me a strange look.

" Someplace nice …" I said, looking up a bit, I heard Ed sigh.

" Fine. And I'm still mad at you." He said slamming the door.

I looked up at the door with a glare then stomped into the bathroom and slammed that door. I groaned and paced around in the tiny bathroom, my mind wont stop flashing the image of Edward practically naked body .

" I'm going to kill that shrimp!" I grumbled sinking down on to the cold bathroom floor. "This isn't at all like the fan-fictions I read…"

I sighed and buried my face in my hands then started to hum a song my mother sang to me as a child to clam me down. As I started to clam down a bit someone started to bang their fist on the door breaking my peacefully state of mind.

"WHAT?" I shouted glaring at the door.

" Hurry Up! I need to go!" Ed shouted from outside the door.

I sighed and stood up and opened the door, to see a dressed Ed holding between his legs, his face was red from waiting . I stood there for a few seconds then walked out of the bathroom, and watched him run in and slam the door in my face.

" Bastard!" I shouted glaring at the door then turning away with my arms crossed.

" You mean brother don't you ?" Al's soft voice said from behide me. I looked up then over my shoulder at him.

" Yea…. Sorry to be so cruel to him ." I said looking down at my feet. " And.. Sorry for tell you the truth."

" …Its ok.. I'm happy you told us and didn't lie to us. " Al said looking down "Brother just doesn't understand…he is hardheaded."

"Yea he is ." I grumbled softly to my self.

" What you saying?"

" Me? Oh nothing Al." I said looking away blushing.

Al walked over and sighed as he looked at the bathroom door then at me.

" Brother? Pissed you off didn't he?" Al Asked

" Yea he did" I said with a sigh. " So is Ed's stuff all packed?"

Al nodded and watched as Ed walked out the bathroom with a relieved look on his face. I watched him then walked down to my room . I loved him in my mangas but in real life this kid is a pain in the ass.

-time skip-

As we pulled up to my friend Darra's house to pick her up and bring her with us. The thing I was only worried about was that Ed would be pissed once Darra attacked him. I got out my parents van and walked over to a girl with short hair and hazel eyes a bit taller then me, holding a bag in her hands.

" Hey ! You ready?" she asked clinging to my arm.

" Yeah, come on" I said pulling her toward the car.

Darra smiled and followed me to the car as I opened the door, Ed looked up and Darra gasped Ed's face went pale as Darra jumped into the car and onto of Ed.

"BROTHER!" Al shouted from the trunk.

"OMG I LOVE YOU ! " Darra shouted as she tried 2 kiss Ed.

"DARRA OFF HIM!" I shouted pulling her off.

" HELP ME!" Ed shouted.

I successfully pulling Darra off and put her the furthest from Ed; Ed grumbled to him self and cursing how he wish he was back home. I sighed just to notice that this trip was going to take forever.


	7. Trip and Kisses?

Me: And we are back and again I'm very very sorry with the delay. I lost my great grandmother over Easter. –tears-

Ed: She was 97 she dissevered to die

Me…-shoots death glare him- WHAT YOU SAY SHORTIE!

Ed: Nothing! –Hides behide al-

Al:-sigh-

Envy: Anyway enjoy the next chapter while the girl beats up the Shrimp.

****Me: NEW INFO!

Ed: We are getting rid of the character Darra…

Me: and replacing it with my friend Mary.

Al: So sorry for the confusion

* * *

Ed and Al stared up at the hotel amazed as if they never seen anything better.

"I-It's-so –Huge!" Al said cutting off Ed mid-sentence.

"Not really, the buildings are much bigger than this one. " I said pulling my backpack out of the back of the car along with the box that had my cosplay costume.

"Why is everything bigger here?" Ed shouted looking at me.

"Cause you are short, shrimp." I said with a small smirk, closing the trunk of the car.

Ed glared at me so bad that if his eyes could of they would of killed me. I smirked then noticed the people walking down the sidewalk staring at Ed and Al but they were mostly staring at Al. Since he was in amour, people noticed him more. Ed stopped glaring at me then glaring at the people who started to take pictures of Al and Ed with their cameras. Just about when Ed was going to punch one of the bystanders in the face, was when my father called us into the hotel.

"Good our rooms are ready." I said, then walked over to Ed and grabbed him by his braid and pulled him into the hotel.

"HEY! BITCH! LET GO OF ME!" He shouted as I continued to drag him.

Al and Mary sighed then followed us in, and of course from Ed's shouting all of the people started to stare.

"Sam stop it." My dad said walking to the elevator with my mom.

I blushed softly and let go of Ed's braid, Then walked over to my dad and sighed.

" Sorry Dad…" I said looking down and putting hands into my pockets .

" Just get into the elevator Sam." I nodded and walked into the elevator.

I watched as all 6 of us had to squeeze into the small elevator and with Al being a suit of amour wasn't helping at all. When we tried to close the door then light to the overweigh button lit up and all our heads turned to Al. I sighed and squeezed back out of the elevator and mentioned Al to follow me, Ed gave me a strange look as the elevator doors closed.

"What are we doing Sam?" Al asked

"Waiting for the next elevator, Al…" I said looking toward the hotel doors as a tall woman with long black wavy hair walked in.

She wore a long dress that came to about her ankles and had a slit up the right side of it; she also wore nice black high heels. One thing that puzzled me was that she was wearing a long sleeve jacket that covered her chest in 90 degree weather. I was pulled out of my strange thought as Al pulled me into the elevator that had just arrived on to this floor.

"Come on, we might miss the elevator." Al said as and stumbled in to the elevator with him.

"Oh sorry Al I zoned out.. " I said to the large suit of amour next to me.

"It's fine." Al said as the doors closed.

I pushed the button for our floor, and thought 'Why did that woman look so familiar?' …

/ Later in the Hotel room. /

"Mary! Are you ready yet?" I asked standing at the door of our hotel room.

I stood there my hair pulled back into t a ponytail and in a cosplay of Shikamaru that a friend of mine made for a price. I was all ready with my backpack on my back and Otakon r paperwork out in my hand.

"Here I come. " Her voice said from the bathroom; she was putting finishing touch on her makeup and her cosplay costume as well.

"Ok well let's go before Shortie gets anymore pissed off." I said opening the door.

As I opened the door a flash of black and green rushed pasted my room heading toward the elevators, I stood there stunned for a second then looked down the hall. Nobody was there so I ran to where the elevators were and again there was nobody there.

"I swear I saw someone going toward here." I mumbled softly.

"Saw who?" Said a voice from behide me suddenly.

I jumped and turned to see a head of blond hair attached to an annoyed face behide me then I sighed.

"Oh it's you Ed." I said I then looked behide him as Al and Mary was right behide Ed.

"Who else would it be idiot? " He grumbled pushing the button for the elevator.

" I'm NOT an Idiot! " I shouted at him.

"Sam, Shh we are in a hotel!" Mary said to me.

"So we aren't in a hospital. " I said walking into the elevator with a soft sigh.

Ed rolled his eyes and followed me in to the elevator and made his way into the corner of the elevator. I watched Ed then watched Al and Darra squeeze in to elevator. As we squeezed in, Mary pushed the button and the doors closed.

/After a long elevator ride/

"God I 'm not riding in there again with all of you" Ed grumbled as he walked in the lobby of the hotel.

"Fine it will just be me and you next time Ed." I said following him.

Mary sighed as Al followed her apologizing for squeezing her in the elevator, with his metal body. I looked back and then followed Ed out of the hotel and onto the street. I looked up and frowned softly then got a feeling as if someone was watching us.

~High above the crew three pairs of purples eyes watches them ~

"So we can attack soon." Envy smirked glancing at Lust.

" Yeah but we should wait till they are alone." Lust said

"Ugh why? It's so much better to kill them in front of everyone." Envy said with a sigh.

"Can I eat them Lust?" Gluttony said sucking on his finger.

"Maybe Gluttony. Envy go watch them from the ground me and Gluttony will stay up here. " Lust said shooting Envy a glance.

Envy groaned and walked to the edge of the building and looked down at the street below him.

" I'll give you the signal to attack."

Envy look at her and rolled his eyes. " Yeah Whatever Lust. You're no fun."

And with that he jumped down from the roof and laid one the street then blended in with the other people dressed up.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey! Stop shoving! " I shouted as I tried to make my way to Ed and Al who were being surround by tons of fan girls and fan boys.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTIE?" Ed's voice arose over the other voices of the people.

" Shit !"I said as I finally pushed through the last few people and stumbled on to Ed with a strong force. That caused us to both toppled over on to the floor, and something I didn't expect was mine lips and his lips ended up getting pressed together.

"AHHHHHHH! NI-SAN!" Al shouted of the squealing fan girls!

I gasped and pull myself off of Ed and backed away complete blushing. Ed got up and pushed away and just stared at me shocked. As I looked around everyone was staring at me and Ed but mostly me, which made me blush more. I stumbled to my feet and ran off and away from the horrible scene as quick as I could.

"Wait Sam?" Al said running after me.

I quickly darted into the girl's bathroom to get away from him and Ed, I hoped that nobody would come and find me.

What was I going to do I just "kissed" Ed in front of every person know to man….Why the F*** ME!

* * *

Me: And there is the end of Chapter….what chapter is this?

Envy: I think it's chapter 7 rite pile of use to be Ed?

Ed; -lays on ground bleeding- Y-Yes…

Al: -sighs – Anyway please Review and Pleas wait for the next chapter.


	8. Bsthroom Meeting and Vic!

As I sat in the bathroom, in the largest stall, stories of what just happened to me and Ed arose from the girls.

"Can you believe a girl dressed as Shikamaru for Naruto, jumped out of the crowd and pinned the Edward cosplay down and kissed him?" One girl's voice said

"Really? I can't believe it. Did you get a picture?" the other asked

"Yea I'll show you come on! " The first girl said as the footsteps faded, along with the other girl's.

I turn a deep red at the thought that they caught it on film. I quickly buried my face in my knees which were pulled close to my chest. At this point I wasn't paying attention at all who was coming in and out of the girl's bathroom. I didn't notice until a soft knock was place in my stall door.

I looked up shocked and my face grew red again. "I'm in here" I said thinking it was just another girl.

"Sam… Let me in…" Ed's soft voice said from outside the door.

"Ed…?" I asked softly looking at the door completely shocked.

"Yeah… it's me. Let me in." Ed said with a soft sigh.

"Get out this is a lady's room" I grumbled looking away flushed.

'Why was Ed in here? He doesn't care about me. Last I thought was that he hated me for telling him the truth about himself.' I thought biting my lip, completely confused.

"I have Mary guarding the door so nobody comes in. Now open the freaking door." He said, I could tell he was getting angry with me but at this point I really didn't care.

"No!" I shouted at him through the door.

There was a grumble then a huge bang as the stall door flew open by a strong force. I looked up to see Ed stand there after he kicked the freaking door in. I noticed his cheeks still held bit redness to them from the _kiss_ we shared a few minutes ago.

"Come on. Let's go." Ed grumbled not even looking at me.

"People took pictures and they are going to be talking about it." I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"So… I get talked about all the time in Central. As a dog of the military you are mistreated and talking about." He said.

I looked up at him then slowly got up from the dirty bathroom floor and brushed my self off. Ed just watched me from the corner of his eyes then sigh heavily as he saw my slightly red eyes.

"Why do I always make girls cry? First Winry; Now you." He said looking down and kicking at the floor as if it was dirt.

"I wasn't crying" I quickly said looking away and wiping my sore eyes.

"Yeah…Whatever. Come let's go." He said as he made his way out of the stall.

I followed behide, just staring at the floor trying to think of something other then the _kiss_ we shared between us. As we walked out of the bathroom, I looked and noticed Mary staring up at this man who was talking to Al. As me and Ed drew closer my eyes grew wide in joy and in fear. His shaggy, blondish, brownish hair and his well built face clicked it my head once my eyes ever fall upon his picture. I gasped as I approached Vic Mignogna, the voice of many anime roles but for the one I knew him for, was for the boy standing next to me…Edward Elric.

Ed walked up to Al then looked at Vic who looked at Ed then chuckled softly and smiled.

Ed raised his eyebrow then looked at Al then Vic then Mary then back to Vic.

"Is he bothering you Al?" Ed asked glancing up at the giant suit of amour.

"No brother…He was talking me how he is a famous voice actor person." Al said

"Well, I won't be considered famous." Vic said with a chuckle.

"I-I think you are considered that. M-Mr. Mi- Please calls me Vic. "He said interrupting me in the middle of my sentence.

"Uh ok Vic." I stumbled out as I looked away from Vic. My face turned as red as before.

"You must be a fan. " Vic said turning to Ed.

"A fan?" Ed asked looking at Vic confused.

"Yeah a fan of Ed the chanter voice, I play." Vic said. "You do a very good impression of my Ed voice too."

"Character's voice…" Ed said softly, he eyes then widened then shifted his eyes over to me.

His eyes held shock, fear and anger, and the anger shone through as he grabbed my shirt collar and near shook me.

MY VOICE ISN'T MY OWN! I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY OWN VOICE!" He shouted into my face. I turned my head trying to look away from him.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry ED!" I shouted trying to get him let go of my shirt.

"You're sorry? Hell is right you're sorry bitch! First my fucking life isn't mine and now my fucking voice isn't either." Ed shouted as he let go of my shirt and turn to run off when he stopped mid- step.

As I looked around Ed, my eyes slowly widen as I noticed a tall man, skinny with green palm tree like hair, and in belly shirt and a skirt like thing standing only a few feet away. Al and Mary looked over to and heard their gasps from behide me.

"ENVY!"

* * *

Me: Ok Tah-Dah! Sorry everybody I wrote this chapter awhile ago but-

Ed: We know. We know you got busy with work and summer rite?

Al: brother stop be rude!

Ed: Whatever

Me: Anyway Next chapter is being typed rite now so please read and review!

Al&Me: Thanks!

Ed: Losers…

Me: I'm going to kill you Ed! *runs after him*


	9. Encounters and Piggyback rides?

Me: See everybody I told I would have it updated soon.

Ed: It's been three years –snickers-

Al: Brother you are so mean! Sam it's one been 3hours.

Me: YAY! New record! –dances-

Envy: Hey I come in! In this chapter! Can I write it?

Me: Now go and wait Envy.

Ed: Ha-ha!

Envy: What you say pipsqueak!

ME: So Enjoy Chapter 9 and enjoy the cat-fight between the 2women later –points to Envy and Ed-

* * *

" ENVY!" Ed shouted, as his eyes set of the purple ones Envy had.

" Look! It's the little pipsqueak!" Envy shouted with a snicker.

"… I knew I felt someone was following us." I said softly staring at the homunculus shocked.

" That's right little girl, Father sent us here." Envy said with a smirk.

My eyes widen as he replied to something he shouldn't even of heard from as far he was from us. As I scanned the crowd , I noticed the tall, black-haired woman from the hotel but without his jacket, walk out of the crowd and over to Envy, She was known as Lust. Ed grinded his teeth together as he analyzed to two homunculus.

" Aw! Look the little Alchemist is angry!" Envy shouted.

" That's it! " Ed shouted as he went to charge at Envy.

I quickly grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled him back with force, Ed stumbled back and glared at me.

" What the hell you doing? Let go of me" Ed shouted glaring at me.

" Not here Ed. You might hurt someone." I whispered into his ear.

Ed's eyes scanned the crowd then he frowned and pull his wrist out of my hand and made his way back to Al and Mary. As I followed I felt a quick breath of wind go past me as I saw the same black and green flash pass me and stop in front of ed.

" Now you're listening to that girl. No fun." Envy said as he smirked and kicked Ed in the stomach .

" Ed!" I said as I darted to Ed but got stopped by the strange, sharp object which was place against my neck.

" I won't do that girl. You don't want to get hurt do you?" Lust said ever so darkly.

I froze in my spot and watched as Envy picked up Ed by the braid and looked into his face.

"We need to get you back to our world, short-stuff" Envy said with a smirk

I looked over at Al who stood there, knowing if he moved both me and Ed would get hurt. Though the thing that confused me that was Mary was gone I didn't even see her in the crowd of people that surround us. People thinking this was an act, which it really -wasn't. Suddenly out of no where people dressed in collared- shirt that had the word security on it came running out of the crowd. Envy grinded his teeth then dropped Ed who fell at the floor like a ragdoll, once Ed hit the ground the sharp object was moved from my neck.

"Ed!" I shouted as I ran over and knelt down and picked up Ed who was coughing up blood and glaring up at Envy.

"Bye Pipsqueak!' Envy said with a smirk as he vanished into thin air as well as Lust.

Some guards ran over and helped Ed and I up from off the ground and other went into the crowd to look for the two unwanted guests. I looked at Ed, who wiped his mouth of the blood then punch the ground with his automail arm.

"Damn it! That bastard is going to get it next time I see him!" he said in pure hatred.

"Brother" Al's voice shouted as he ran over clanging like pots and pans.

Ed looked up then smiled softly. "I-it's good you are ok Al."

"Yeah but are you ok?" Al asked worried.

Ed nodded then looked at me then down then up at Al then around. "Uh where Mary is?"

"I'm in here" Her voice said from Al's amour.

Both me and Ed looked at Al's chest then gasped loudly. "WHAT?" We both shouted in time.

"I put her in there so she won't be hurt" Al said softly

"Thanks Al." I said looking at him.

Al nodded then looked at Ed who stretched then looked at me who yawned. I sighed then look at Ed and thought, 'I want a piggyback ride'.

"Brother why don't carry Sam to the hotel, I'll carry Mary" Al said as if he read my mind.

"What? Why" Ed sighed looking at Al.

"Cause she looks tire-I'm fine Al "I said looking away.

"See she is –Just does it!" Al shouted at Ed.

Ed groaned then grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him then slid me up his slender back. I blushed deeply and wrapped my arms around his neck hoping to god I won't fall off his back. Ed slid his hands under my knees and held them there so he could get a better rip of carrying me. I looked at Al as he walked in front of us and started to talk to Mary who was still inside of him. Ed followed al slowly, I gently leaned my head against Ed's neck and head and listened to him grumble about him carrying me. I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes as I drifted into a nice quiet sleep.

* * *

Me: There is chapter 9, yes I know it's short *cough* like Ed*cough* But please enjoy! And This is picture I drew for this scene please view! .com/gallery/#/d2qz8ge

Ed: What you say Sam?

Me: Nothing Ed

Ed: You're weird.

Me: yeah yeah I know anyway I'm going to bed soon…I hope haha

Al : Enjoy please.


End file.
